


Master

by hexdocs (chodes)



Series: Sunset [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Bad Weather, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Humor, I'm Sorry Nomura, M/M, Meta, Oral Sex, Slash, Sweat, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chodes/pseuds/hexdocs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little disturbing when Sora asks so much from Riku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drain

When Riku becomes  _ Master Riku _ , Sora feels good, so so good about that, but in a way that’s very familiar. The last time he felt like this, he was convinced it was just an intense surge of adrenaline– like how he feels when he discovers a new world– only, his dick gets hard. Like that one evening in Riku's bedroom, when things finally died down to whispers and chuckles. The way Riku's eyes lit up when he got lost in the story about meeting Roxas, and the cute expression he made when his fringe bothered his eyelashes. The weird stuff too, like the sliver of ankle that was showing between Riku's pajama pants and socks. Or the one time Riku ran a hand through his hair and bared his hairline. Sora had to masturbate as soon as he got back home.

“Way to go, Riku!” he exclaims a little too loud.

“Y-yeah?”

_ What a doof. _

“I knew you were gonna pass with flying colors! This is just so awesome!” Sora cheers. His thin arm wraps around Riku’s shoulder, and he feels the tense back muscles shift. Sora suddenly remembers a shirtless, sweaty Riku running along the shore in the early morning. He tightens his hug around Riku and feels thirteen, frustrated, and defeated again.

“Gee, Sora, you’re kinda acting like it’s you that passed,” Goofy notices Sora’s eagerness to congratulate Riku, and he probably knows. Goofy's scary like that.

“I told ya Sora still needed some practice,” Donald lilts with a quack-like guffaw.

“Hey!” his mind is reeling back to the speech he had prepared but hoped to never tell; it's the one that helps him put up with himself. ‘ _ Becoming a Master is not my goal. I need to save those who, without them, I would not have been the person I am today. And all of those connected to me, would never have been _ –’

“Really? I’m a… Keyblade Master?” and Riku’s mouth is agape, as if he's just realizing what's happening… or becoming a docking port for flying creatures.

Sora, on the other hand, fidgets a bit.  _ Master _ . Why does that sound so good on him? He blinks at Riku, wondering what might happen if he says it out of context. He purses his lips and opens his mouth stupidly.

Riku blinks back, and he's still caught in the expression between awe and bewilderment.

“Congratulations, Riku,” both boys– still joined at the hip– swivel towards King Mickey, his gloved hand reaching. Always formal. Sora snaps his mouth shut in relief and feels his teeth clack together.

“Thank you, Mickey,” as he lets go of Riku, Sora never admits he’s envious of his best friend’s first-name-basis relationship with the His Majesty. “I owe it to my friends,” Riku makes eye contact with everyone in the room, and finishes with Sora’s. A giggle ripples out from Sora’s throat.  _ What the f _ –

“Ah, I’ll catch up with you in no time flat,” Lea directs everyone’s attention from Sora’s misplaced laughter to him. Sora silently thanks him and wills himself not to be mortified.  _ Riku’s gonna have another thing to tease me about, great. _ He already feels the piercing judgement of Riku's side-eye, but at least he can pretend to ignore it with the redhead yammering about. It’s amusing when he thinks about this guy being best friends with Roxas.

As it turns out, Lea can actually wield a keyblade and it's just as fiery as everybody pretty much imagined, so no surprises there. Sora has half a mind to lend him his Bond of Flame keychain, but it might be best to just forget about it. Congratulations and hijinks continue for the rest of the evening and–  _ breaking news _ – Kairi also becomes a keyblade wielder; she's revealed to the boys like the newest gummi model with a look-but-don’t-touch policy. They hug her breathless anyway, no questions asked. By the end of the day, the word "keyblade" starts sounding weird and fake. At this rate, Tidus is going to be running around, keyblade in hand. 

It’s as dark as a bottomless darkness room by the time Sora, Riku, and Kairi make it back to the Islands. Emotionally, they’re all riding on an edge between cloud nine and eminent doom.  _ We're all together again and stronger than ever before. Riku's a fucking Keyblade Master. Xehanort is back with clones of himself, and some of them don’t even belong to him. We need to destroy the part of them that Xehanort controls and return their hearts. I... was supposed to be one of his vessels. _ At that last thought, Sora blinks rapidly and yawns with his eyes feeling heavy despite how much he already slept. He’s so thankful, so grateful to Riku.

“Riku, spend the night?” Sora tilts his head towards Riku on his right side, stretching his eyes up at him with a pleading face that’s unnecessary but more of a habit. Sora wants Riku close, he wants Riku against him like last time. He wants to see those eyes and feel him without it being weird. He’s tired, but he doesn’t want to sleep anymore. Kairi looks at them as Riku nods.

“You two are so lucky,” Kairi sighs and begins. Sora holds back from rolling his eyes. Aw man, not this crap again. ' _ You don’t have to worry about school or home _ –'

“You don’t have to worry about school, or homework, or any of that. You get to travel the worlds and make new friends every day,” she paused. “But… you have to leave home, you have to worry more, and you have to be careful. We have many enemies,” she looked away.

“Kairi,” Riku croons her name affectionately, “you have a lot of training to do. Don’t let it overwhelm you. You have your friends, you have us. We’ll always be here for you and help you no matter what,” Riku walks around Sora to get to Kairi– that’s how it’s always been– and presses a strong hand on her shoulder. Riku always knows what to say to them, and the best part is that he means it. Sora’s palms start to itch a little as he remembers he's never been good with words around Kairi.

“You’re right,” she sighs again. “You guys are the best.”

One of her small arms wraps around Riku’s waist, the other out and beckoning towards Sora. He gravitates to her like a heartless to a magnet and closes them both in an embrace. He breathes, really breathes, and feels the sky, land, and sea inside him.  _ These two are the world to me _ , and Sora almost, almost lets out an anguished sob. He could have lost all of this today if not for Riku. He would have turned into a mindless thing, a vessel for evil.

They shakily break apart and finish walking Kairi home in comfortable silence. Once she’s in safely, the boys tip toe to Sora’s simple house. His mother is asleep, but it doesn’t take much to accidentally wake her, not-really-explain where they were– ‘ _ I’ll tell you later, you need your rest, Ma! G’night! _ ’– and pad their way up the unused stairs to Sora’s twin bed, ugly socks on the floor, and star-shaped fixtures.

The euphoria of home settles in; Sora and Riku aren’t even thinking as they strip to their undershirts, boxers, and socks to fall haphazardly onto and around one another while the mattress groans in agonizing surprise. Sora's thoughts drain him of excitement, and he gives in to rest, crawling on top of Riku. Even though Sora’s pointy chin is digging a ditch into Riku’s clavicle, and Riku’s bent knee is bunching up the fabric of Sora’s boxers to promise a tight and unforgiving wedgie in the morning, they don’t bother to adjust themselves for comfort. Soft sighs and and hums of sleep escape them in minutes.

It’s early morning, but late enough to eat breakfast by the time the bedroom light flickers on and off like a scare tactic in Halloween Town. Sora and Riku bolt up, trained to wake at the first sign of danger like soldiers at war. Riku’s nose meets Sora’s teeth and several pathetic cries for help follow. Sora’s mom is in the doorway, ignoring the misfortune she indirectly causes, and reminds him that she’s going to work, she’s going to get more food– because boys have pocket dimensions for stomachs– and one of these days, she’s going to enroll him in school. She says the last part half-heartedly and with a small giggle, leaving the room and heading out the door, but it still makes Sora groan in half-awake embarrassment. 

Both boys’ eyes are burning and blinding with colorful afterimages of the ceiling light; Riku tries to blink it out of sight while Sora’s pupils chase the little specks. Riku snickers and rolls out of the bed to make a beeline for the bathroom and check his nose– it turns out that it looks better than it feels, not a scratch. Sora makes his way to the kitchen, hopeful his mom left some food. They eat together quietly and comfortably at the little bar in front of the kitchen window, and Sora turns to Riku once he’s finished his plate of eggs, toast, and imported bacon. He still feels on edge from yesterday, and his heart still burns with the memories from their fight with Xemnas and their moment on the shore of the Dark Meridian. Sora can feel his hands twitch, his skin sweat, and his teenage libido rocket launch through the stratosphere as he breathes out. He swirls his finger into a grease stain on his plate and takes a deep breath.

“ _Master Riku, was it_?”

 

* * *

 

It’s the middle of the afternoon. If there is anything to dislike about living in a tropical, humid, perpetual summer biome, it’s right now. The bedroom window above the bed is cracked open; originally, it was to allow air to circulate, but now hot, wet air licks against the glass from the inside, threatening to steam. The room shifts and melts in the air; everything looks like it’s near-boiling.

On the bed, clammy hands slip against Riku’s sweat-sheened shoulders as his hips roughly insist between Sora’s spread legs. Warm sheets cling to and peel from Sora’s tanned back rhythmically as he slides to and fro on his bed in slow, hard motions. Sora’s feet slip on the bed as he tries, gives up, and tries again at bracing himself, his toes curling and flexing erratically. Riku, feeling dizzy from the heat, leans down to pant raggedly into Sora’s ear until he feels him shudder violently in his arms. He grits his teeth through a pathetic groan and thrusts into Sora harder, spreading his toned legs wider for better leverage. He leans back and wraps his hands around Sora’s damp thighs - _and god, do they feel so good in his hands_ \- jerking hard as Sora's insides clench tight around his cock.

“Riku,” Sora pushes his friend’s name from his lungs as his blunt fingernails try to hook into Riku’s shoulder blades; his hands slip on the sweat and his palms end up on top of Riku’s strong thighs. When Sora grips hard and pushes and undulates himself against Riku’s hips - _holy fuck_ \- he has to close his eyes, wanton mouth agape. He moans loudly, distantly aware of the back of his hair clumping and frizzing against the sheets. Having Riku fucking into him is something Sora decides is too good to be true, potentially addicting. If it weren't for saving the worlds, this would be a routine hobby.

“Mmm! Riku!” he whines, mostly to himself. He feels his hips tingle and legs quiver in pleasure, shakily wrapped around Riku’s waist. Just feeling Riku's skin weakens him. When Sora tilts his head back with his eyes shut, he misses the glazed look Riku gives him, but he feels Riku’s cock jerk inside him again and whimpers. Sora feels how exciting it is when Riku’s hips thrust and rub constantly against the inside of his thighs. He feels Riku sneak experimental, tiny, circular thrusts into him as if he can’t get enough. He feels the tension rippling in Riku’s grip around his legs and knows Riku wants to cum. Sora won’t admit that when Riku cums, Sora will, no matter what.

Sora blinks his eyes open and meets Riku's concentrated gaze with a warm smile. Riku's panting above him, his platinum hair stickily framing his face and his cheeks and neck a pretty pink flush. Sora knows exactly what he's doing when he reaches down and slides his hand down Riku's toned abdomen until he feels the base of his cock near his own entrance. He looks at Riku as he grips it and gives it a few desperate pumps, the intention not lost to either of them.

"G-Give it to me," Sora gasps out, his vision growing unfocused. He feels his own cock respond to his words, twitching and pushing out a small gush of precum onto his belly. His thighs quiver in Riku’s hands.

Riku adjusts Sora's feet to rest atop his shoulders before leaning down and kissing Sora's neck. Sora's cock rubs against Riku's stomach as he thrusts, smearing Riku’s abs with precome; he knows his cock is doing the same into Sora and he's never felt more amazing. He turns to Sora's ear and asks, "Inside?" as he tries to make it sound like he’s not actually begging.

"Please!" Sora begs intimately, like he's never wanted anything so much and puts his hands around Riku's waist in anticipation. He feels his own cock throbbing between them, knows he's gonna cum any second. His body internally ignites with embarrassment when he moans, "Fill me up."

Riku does. _It’s so hot_ , the way his hands neglect Sora’s legs to hold tight onto his hips. He pants loudly into Sora’s ear once, twice, and gasps. His hips twitch and relax and he moans, giving Sora small thrusts as he pulses and pushes his semen into him. He shudders and moans again, the tip of his cock throbbing in pleasure as the flow continues, pumping deeper. It’s now that Riku remembers, he hasn’t cum in weeks, and he’s licking at Sora’s neck sloppily as he rides out the best orgasm in his life.

Sora fucking loses it, to put it mildly. He feels Riku inside him acutely, and his nails dig into Riku’s waist, pulling him closer. He moans in delight as Riku’s cock pulses and throbs and pumps his cum inside him, and relishes in Riku's vice grip on his hips. Sora, with a brief moment of dominance, clenches and loosens around Riku, milking him. He becomes aware of Riku’s abs flexing against his messy cock and suddenly he’s cumming too, back arching wildly from the lack of self-control. Sora feels tears running down his cheek, sobbing with pleasure as Riku licks his neck and overwhelms him. The tip of Sora’s cock sensitizes as it rubs wetly across Riku’s stomach.

Riku, feeling the high dissipate, sits up and lets go of Sora’s hips to place the flat of his palms on the bed, leaning over him. Sora’s body is a tan flushed mess going through aftershocks of his orgasm, his eyes glassy. It makes Riku smirk and want to keep going, but they don't have that kind of time.

Sora sighs and feels the slightly-cooler-but-still-scorching air hit his chest, and he notices Riku sitting up. He squirms, trying to reach down despite his lack of stamina, and grasps the base of Riku’s cock. He jerks it desperately, making sure Riku gave him everything he had. Riku feels the pulling sensation on his cock and his eyes clench shut at the image of Sora stroking him completely dry.

“Fuck,” he groans in disbelief as he feels a spurt of cum push out of his cock. He and Sora moan again as it happens two more times. Feeling oversensitive, Riku’s convinced his balls are empty and he shoos away Sora’s hand.

“Mmm, don’t pull out yet,” Sora demands because he thinks that he’s already shown how depraving he can be, so there’s nothing left to lose. Riku grumbles and leans back down, ignoring his own discomfort by giving a kiss to Sora’s smirking mouth.

They lie like that for about six minutes, or until Riku sniffs the room and cringes. He pokes Sora’s dozing face in the cheek and warns, “Sora, if we don’t clean this place soon, your mom’s gonna kill me.” Sora laughs and stretches, feeling every bone in his body crack and slide into place painlessly. Riku rolls his eyes and sits up again, but doesn’t pull out yet, and Sora’s wincing at the smell, too.

“It smells like overcooked semen in here!” Sora complains and Riku can’t help but agree. They open the window the rest of the way, replace the bed sheets, shower - _'There’s so much, Riku'_ \- and do pirouettes around the room with mini-fans and cans of air freshener in their hands. Sex makes them starving, so they grab some ice cream from the freezer and eat the whole bucket together, praying that the rocky road is a more dominant smell than their previous activity three hours ago as Sora’s mom pulls into the driveway. When she greets the boys, Sora finally explains where he was, and how Riku is now a Master. It makes Riku blush, the way Sora says it with no small amount of pride.

They don’t really talk about when they have sex, or why they have sex. It’s always been tallied off as another one of the things they just do now, and reserve for each other. They’ve only done it twice before, and even though Riku thinks they’re probably the only ones who do it this way, Sora doesn’t show any signs of regret. And he leaves it at that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Next time he calls Riku _Master_ , Sora “accidentally” gets caught in the radius of a Gravity spell over a cliff in Neverland. The magic wears off just before he touches the sea, but Sora swears he's gonna need at least a hi-potion before he hits the rocky water.

Riku meets Kairi at the waypoint without Sora, and before Riku can stammer a half-assed excuse, Sora glides in, dripping wet. She beats up the boys _for beating up each other_ , and they continue the mission like normal. In between bocking telegraphed attacks and Kairi practicing on keeping her Magnet still and hovering, Sora shares pointless childish glances with Riku. 

They don’t have sex that night, and it’s not because they’re with Kairi - _not really_. They’re camping out in a tent in a world both boys have been to only once before, and this is Kairi’s first time. They spend the night keeping watch, but mostly admiring the night sky. _How the hell do they have a moon?_ Briefly, Sora wonders if this place, filled with laughter and treasure and flying and never growing up is meant for him. And then Riku, groggily emerging from the tent, sits down gracelessly beside him, leans over and whispers, “You wanna race?”

Instead of racing, they end up flying. It isn’t mutually decided, but when Sora realizes he’s losing the race by seconds, he kicks off the ground and glides up to Riku, waving at him and careening off the course and across the water. It takes Riku a little while to stop running and process that Sora actually cheated before going after him, tackling him above the water. The competition simmers to playful teasing as they taunt and try to catch each other in midair.

The air is ungodly cold by the time they make it back to the tent. Flying above water in less than adequate clothing doesn’t help, and both boys contemplate the pros and cons if they were to cast Fire on themselves. They decide against it, but only because they don’t want Kairi to wake from the scent of burning flesh and demand them to explain. Riku makes a campfire instead and volunteers the night watch, cracking a dumb joke about his affinity for the darkness. Snorting, Sora heads into the tent to sleep and Riku wonders how old he’ll be when he stops believing in fairies. He quickly concludes he won’t stop believing as long as he’s by Sora’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly rewriting this two-year old thing to flow better (???) and get reacquainted with this verse  
> I have WIPs of more content but when I look at them I no longer remember where I was going with them, (in regards to plot) so there's that to look forward to lmao


	2. Color Association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Riku are always the same and constant.

“There’s so much shit I just don’t get, Riku,” Sora grunts and leans to his left, rapidly mashing coordinates of memorized combos on the controller; his character is currently in overlimit and he _does not_ want to waste any precious time to deal maximum damage to the mid-boss.

Riku rolls his eyes simply because he has the time to; his mage remains on the far border of the battle field, casting support and recovery magic on Sora’s swordsman whenever he's debuffed or low on health. Sora, even in video games, prefers to charge in head-first with little-to-no concept of defense. Luckily, Riku’s character knows a revive spell that would have Sora’s pathetic corpse up and at it again in no time. Riku leans to his right; the seat of his grey boxers slides on carpet, bunches up against his thigh and hitches up his waist, not quite feeling like hell yet - but getting there.

“Tell me about it,” he retorts with a smirk, holding back his magic and letting Sora’s character run wild until he needed another revive spell. It’s nice to watch Sora fight, even if it sounds like he’s taking a sledgehammer to his controller.

“No! I mean, like, why - “ he sighs in between, staring awkwardly at his now-dead character’s body. He continues as Riku’s spell brings him back on his feet, “Why do all of the evil dudes have white hair?”

Riku laughs, and it’s usually a wonderful sound to hear, but Sora side-eyes his _white-haired friend_ and is convinced the noise is something sinister.

Riku smiles inwardly; he had this thought just the other night, when his brain felt like staying awake. Riku sits up straighter as he casts a barrier around Sora’s character, determined to beat this boss on the third try, “Well, I heard that in other worlds, colors mean different things. Maybe white is seen as an evil color to the people who made this game.”

“What? That’s so cool!” and it sounds like Sora actually thinks it’s cool, and Riku feels good when he learns more about him. Riku feels a little better and satisfies himself with his answer, too. He knows too well the taste of not saying enough and the unbearable anxiety afterwards.

A pleasurable, thick-sounding slash cuts through his thoughts immediately, and the TV screen fades into the victory scene; his and Sora’s characters dancing a little jig while their overall score and rank - _which they instantly agree to ignore_ \- is on display. Sora and Riku turn toward each other and smile; this was their second run-through of the game together and it sends nostalgic shivers down both of their spines. Sora sighs, “Glad that’s over! Now for the real fight!”

It’s cute how he gets so involved with the plot. No matter how many times Sora plays his games, he screeches at the screen along with the characters, as if he was actually standing among them in battle. Riku siphons energy from Sora when he’s like this, he bathes in the positive feelings and sometimes, he lets himself get carried away.

“I would never… I would never leave you like this,” one of the party members says to Riku’s character, who’s currently wounded, in a cutscene. Riku cuts his eyes at the character, remembering the betrayal that happens later.

“You’re lying right to our faces!” Sora suddenly wails and jumps to his knees, knocking over the controller from his lap - briefly stopping Riku’s heart - with his arms flailing in the air and everything. His hands gesture into fists as he slowly brings them down toward his chest, his face casting downward in mock-sadness. Then, his head whips to face Riku, his eyes fierce and playful and he sobs pathetically, “How could he _do_ this to you?”

Riku buries his face in his hands. He takes a deep breath. _No, not enough._ He takes another deep breath. _Go hard or go home, right?_

“I can’t… I have no one I can trust,” Riku cries grossly into his hands, chest heaving and shoulders jerking heavy. He lifts his head from the basin of his palms, lets his hair whip dramatically and stares into Sora’s eyes with the same fierce and playful gaze and, “I can’t do this anymore!”

The cutscene is long-over by the time they quit their act. The TV is automatically shut off by the time they stop rolling around on the floor, laughing and howling out half-phrases and barely-words only to keep up the momentum. Riku’s boxers are settled into a thick wedgie that feels numbing and exposes his rear by the time they both sit up again, pink-flushed with laughter-drool and tears streaking their faces. They turn the TV on again, find a save point and shut the console off - they’ll fight the actual boss next session. Sora’s the first to actually stand - Riku’s gotta pull the wad of fabric out from between his cheeks and regain his dignity first - and he says, rocking back on his bare heels, “Wanna go upstairs?”

 

* * *

 

“Riku,” Sora pants against Riku’s bare thigh, and whimpers as his hair is pulled back harshly. It melts Sora _so good_ from the inside, having Riku on his bed like this. His neck bends and he swallows down his spit and gasps and, “M-Master!”

The fist in his hair loosens immediately; Riku’s fingers uncurl and slide through Sora’s hair roughly, pushing his head forward down toward his cock again. Sora wets his lips and lets Riku handle him, his eyes lidded and mouth agape at the pleasure and relief of the sudden lack of pain.

“Master,” he moans again, head bending down further and nose and mouth sliding against hot skin as he splays his hand against Riku’s stomach. Riku calms down, petting Sora’s head and neck and rolling his hips into shallow, grinding motions on Sora’s lips. Sora has really soft boyish skin, and it makes Riku’s cock pulse.

Sora leans down over him, licking slowly up the underside of his cock. The slow drag of his bottom lip over this part of Riku’s body makes Sora shiver excitedly with the knowledge of their exclusivity, and he closes his thighs together to neglect himself for now. He hears Riku moan and feels him arch against his mouth, sighing as Sora kisses the tip. Sora is opting for the higher-pitched, breathy noises Riku’s capable of making, so he stops the teasing altogether. He slides his free hand from Riku’s thigh to wrap around his penis, rubbing small, pressured circles into the base, right over the vein. Riku cuts off a gasp and bites his lip, forcing his nostrils to puff out shaky air. Sora gives Riku a small squeeze around, slipping the cock into his mouth and the thick vein on the underside throbs in response.

His tongue laps wetly at the slit and fraenulum and sucks hard around Riku, looking up when fingers brush against Sora’s hand on his stomach. Despite Sora just starting, Riku looks absolutely _wrecked_. His eyes are half lidded and unfocused, but landing somewhere in between Sora’s face and the hands on his stomach. His breathing is so shallow and inconsistent it’s like he’s afraid to do it, and his stomach, his hips, his thighs, everything is twitching, clenching with bubbling anticipation.

“Feels so good Sora,” Riku barely whispers out, rushed. He learns that Sora appreciates it when he’s encouraged by Riku, when he’s told that he’s good and he’s doing it right. Or, Riku thinks, Sora just takes joy in his unsteady bashfulness. He feels before he hears Sora moan around his cock and snaps his eyes up to his. Riku jolts and stutters out a groan, feeling a rush of pleasure and confidence. He keeps eye contact and whispers a little louder, “Gonna cum soon,” bucks his hips into Sora’s mouth and no, his face can’t be burning up right now. Sora moans again, sucks the life out of him, and Riku can barely manage to hiss through his smirk.

While it plays a large part, it’s usually not the action or the feeling that makes him cum. It’s the knowledge of what they’re doing and how it’s going to end that actually does him in. Riku’s eyes roll back before clenching shut, his face tightening. He grits his teeth and _whimpers_ , feeling the first spurt leave him involuntarily and now he can’t stop. He has half a mind and half-stutters out a panicked  _“No!”_ when he feels Sora’s tongue lick at his slit. His mind goes blank as Sora’s palm on his stomach presses sweetly into his skin, his orgasm intensifying. His abdomen contracts and his body jerks, but Sora’s hand restraining him feels so good. He looks down nervously, his muscles twitching against slick lips that run along the shaft of his penis and against his pubic hair before resting on his thigh.

Sora swallows, trying his best not to grin. He knows that if he does, it’ll bloom into a really doofy one. He loves being with Riku like this; having Riku flushed and dazed is a sight only for him. Too lazy to kiss, Sora runs his lips along Riku’s spent cock, his soft white pubic hair and his warm thigh. He ghosts his breath there and remembers his neglected erection. He rubs his thighs together to find wetness and sensitivity and he _cannot believe he fucking came just from giving head_. He feels Riku’s hand stroking his gently, and Sora stares at the thin, white hairs that cover his arm before he sits up and leans forward to kiss him. He jolts when Riku palms the crotch of his pants, feeling the warm, wet stain there. His hand freezes in mid-rub, but then Riku’s growling into his mouth, palming him roughly. Sora whines and squirms as his shorts are undone and pulled down to bunch at his knees. His boxers peel off his skin and he smells himself before he feels the cold air. Riku breaks from his lips to take a peek and looks smugly up at Sora. Sora keeps forgetting that Riku always wins.

 

* * *

 

“Is black an evil color?” and now, it doesn’t really feel like it’s Sora who’s talking to him.

“I guess black, like the other colors, can be whatever you want them to be. For what it’s worth, I don’t think it’s evil, it just has a… bad reputation,” Riku shrugs inwardly. He sucks at translating his thoughts into words, but this is better than nothing. The smaller body next to him hums softly in affirmation and relaxes more against him. Riku knows Sora will be asleep any minute now, but he feels like staying up and thinking some more.

“So…” Sora drawls out, mumbling into his pillow, “In other worlds, black isn’t such a bad color. And, in other worlds, white is?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Kind of interesting, huh?” he looks toward Sora’s face.

“Mm…”

Riku knows a lot of things about Sora. But that’s not really saying much, because everyone - even complete strangers - know shit about the guy. Sora’s always full of gestures when he speaks and very tactile when he’s silent, and Riku theorizes it increases his chances of others remembering him. Always something with the hands and yet, Sora has such terrible handwriting that just reading it feels like he’s been transported to a very deep layer of a personal Hell.

Riku also remembers when Sora told him about Tron, a friend he met in a computer, and he had half a mind to ask Sora if he was sure that was real because Sora and technology do not mix well. Sora’s a fucking _neanderthal_ with computers and electronics; Riku chuckles to himself, recalling his friend’s barbaric behavior with his game controller earlier. _Maybe I’ll teach him how to use a computer, it’ll be embarrassing if he never gets the hang of it. And besides, he’s got a friend in there that might like to see him again._

 

* * *

 

When Riku and Sora decide to kiss more often, they become more aware they’re dating. But they don’t want to feel like they’re dating because they’ll try to be something they know absolutely nothing about, so everything else they do together is strictly unchanged. Sora feels at ease with Riku, no matter the situation. He knows everything about Riku, but also knows that he will remain the ultimate mystery. He knows Riku’s quiet, patient and definitely not a flirt and he’s almost thankful for it; Sora’s had downright cruel mental images of Riku serenading him from outside his window and bringing him flowers and - _God forbid_ \- sharing food. Kissing often, they both realize, is awesome. Their first few had been a little _too_ awesome, it left Sora so worked up he had to rub one out as soon as he was alone. Riku couldn’t leave his own lips alone, running his fingers across his mouth and rolling his lips together. It was something to laugh about later and to use as an excuse to try it again.

Riku did his best to make Sora laugh, but it often ended up the other way around. Sora was a master jester, cracking up jokes and making faces at every opportunity. He’s a born class clown, and Riku just can’t get past the building block stage of joke development before Sora rolls one out and Riku’s laughing so hard, he’s forgotten what was on his mind. Riku has his moments that cause Sora to laugh, but the moments are so few and far between he can’t figure out how he actually does it. But when it happens, it’s the best shit ever. Sora’s laugh is loud and gross and contagious; it builds on itself and when it reaches the apex a bubbly, _“God, Riku!”_ bursts forth and he feels like he achieved the unachievable, like he got his Way to the Dawn all over again.

He feels his cheeks heat up under the rigid, neon lights in the I/O Tower in Space Paranoids as Tron, Sora’s cyber friend - _he’s literally a man in a fucking computer_ \- extends his hand to shake. Sora stands across from them, hands behind his head and that obnoxious laugh echoing in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'll be adding on to this until I lose interest. I'll probably add in Kairi's existence later to convince myself she's a character I can invest in. I wanted to write more Riku, who thinks Sora is insufferably adorable. It's also 3 AM, so this probably didn't communicate as well. Thanks to those who enjoyed the initial installment, love you way too much

**Author's Note:**

> I find that writing Sora into a person who's aware of himself (in terms of likes/dislikes, personality, emotionally, etc) makes for a very fun character. I also find that a very introverted, brooding Riku (pretty much how he actually is) foils my Sora well.


End file.
